Sin enfoque
by Espurr Eyes
Summary: Serena desea hacer un viaje al palacio Parfum, resultando en una desagradable sorpresa. Sin embargo su expedición no termina ahí y se verá envuelta en las más intrigantes aventuras (en realidad, no). Ambientada en los juegos XY. Los nombres de los lugares y personajes están en inglés a pesar de ser un fic en español.
1. Prólogo: ¡No pagaré un centavo!

Serena caminaba con tranquilidad, recibiendo todo el calor de los rayos solares matutinos. Se dirigía hacia Parfum Palace por la ruta 6 acompañada de su Fennekin, el que se entretenía viendo a su alrededor a la par que le seguía los pasos a su dueña. Poco sabía de esa área en particular, sólo conocía la existencia del palacio por un par de panfletos que había recibido en el centro pokémon de Camphire Town y fue lo suficientemente interesante como para que tuviera que verlo por sí misma. El camino arreglado y recto la guiaba sin complicaciones mientras se podían divisar más turistas que tomaban fotografías enloquecidos.

La infraestructura fue lo primero en asombrarla y, con un brillo especial en los ojos, se acercó a la entrada para ver su interior.

—U… Un momento señorita, no puede ingresar al palacio así como así —dijo el guardia que custodiaba la entrada, anteponiendo sus manos en señal de "alto" para que la chica no diera un paso más— Debe pagar una cuota de ingreso.

—¿Una cuota? Eso no estaba señalado en la guía turística —Fennekin bufó, reclamando igual que ella.

—Lamentablemente el castillo requiere mantención. Y si puede ver por… aquí, se ve que da a entender tal punto.

Casi como si estuviese acostumbrado, el hombre sacó raudamente un folleto de su bolsillo. Era el mismo entregado por toda la ciudad. Con su dedo señaló un rincón de la última página, donde en letra diminuta se veía estipulado que para ingresar se debían pagar 1.000P.

—¡Están dementes! No tengo tal cantidad de dinero… Eh, digo… No le cobraría a una jovencita como yo ¿No es verdad? —a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aquel caballero no cedía en lo más mínimo e insistió una y otra vez en cobrar el dinero— ¡Vale, vale, no quería ver su cochino palacio de todas formas!

Enojada y con los brazos cruzados dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin pensar muy bien en qué dirección iba. Ya le daba igual con tal de alejarse de esa sanguijuela. Tan caliente tenía la cabeza que no se dio cuenta del desvío que había tomado, llegando al césped alto que rodeaba el camino principal. Había reaccionado demasiado tarde y encontrar la salida de ese laberinto natural le sería una tarea difícil… Sin contar de los pokémon que podrían estar asechándola en ese momento.

—F… Fennekin, ¿¡Qué hacemos!? —en su rostro se reflejaba pánico el cual divertidamente se veía también en la cara de su acompañante. Una mascota se parece a su dueño, ciertamente—. Enfoquémonos en seguir caminando… Tú me protegerás. Tú nos protegerás a ambas— la levantó como si estuviese ensayando el comienzo del Rey León, totalmente presa de su desesperación por el claustrofóbico lugar. Quizás no le hubiera afectado tanto de no ser porque sentía una presencia extraña observándola detenidamente. Escuchando el pasto temblar a su alrededor dio un paso al frente para enfrentar su destino.


	2. El misterio de los pokémones miopes

Esperaba encontrar una bestia furiosa lista para devorarla, un pokémon enardecido por el olor de las bayas que traía en su bolso o cualquier cosa que cumpliera con sus expectativas de peligro. En vez de eso estaba de pie frente a lo que cualquiera confundiría con un muñeco de felpa sin vida y con expresión nula, casi boba. Lo agarró del brazo sin pensárselo dos veces mientras Fennekin miraba curiosa toda la situación.

—¿¡A quién se le ha caído este juguete horroroso!? —gritó alzándolo por encima de la hierba, dejando ver con suerte las orejas de esa pequeña criatura por encima de todo. Nadie le respondió claro, porque el césped hacía que la acústica fuera bastante mala.

Al bajarlo y tenerlo al alcance, jugueteó un poco con sus orejas, tocó su cabello que era increíblemente suave, sintió su respiración a través de su nariz…

—¡ESTA COSA ESTÁ VIVA! —sorprendida lo soltó, haciendo que cayera violentamente al piso. La única acción que vio de él fue un pequeño gritito de dolor mientras rebotaba, se mantenía acostado en el suelo y volvía a ponerse de pie. Serena retrocedió, aun estando anonadada y quedó petrificada mirando a aquel ser extraño. Se podría decir que se miraban fijamente a los ojos de no ser porque los orbes desorbitados del raro individuo no parecían enfocar a ningún lado en particular. Era enigmático y distante a la vez, parecía estar poseído o ser un receptáculo vacío, sin un alma ocupándolo. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo se le hubiera quedado viendo de no ser por Trevor que se dejaba ver por entre medio de las filas verdes.

—Se… ¡Serena! Por fin te encuen… —no alcanzó a terminar la frase y cayó de bruces al suelo justo al lado del ser afelpado. Este por fin hizo algo al mover su cabeza en dirección a otra criatura igual a él, que salía del mismo lado que el chico. Al parecer se había tropezado con el susodicho.

—Trevor, ¡No sabes cómo me alegra verte! Ahora dime que son esas monstruosidades… ¡Dímelo! —comenzó a toser debido a tanto grito que había dado. El joven se tomó su tiempo al levantarse y sacudir el polvo de su ropa. El contraste entre ambos era muy notorio, ella perdiendo la compostura cada cierto tiempo y él tan tranquilo como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

—Justamente venía para eso. Al parecer esta zona es el hábitat natural de los Espurr, un pokémon tipo psíquico. La gente del lugar evita meterse a estos sectores para no encontrarse con ellos y sabía que al venir tú sola acabarías metida entre medio de estos matorrales. Shauna y Calem te están buscando al otro lado del camino y Tierno… bueno, él ayuda manteniendo la guardia en el patio fuera del castillo. Salgamos de aquí y te explicaré la historia completa, lo prometo.

Así pensaba que las cosas quedarían claras y saldrían de ahí raudamente pero ella tenía otros planes. Había quedado cautivada por aquellos ojos que parecían hechos de cristal, sentía que habían escudriñado hasta el último rincón de su mente para sincronizarla con la suya y lograr una relación de amistad insuperable. Era un tanto indescriptible y no lo entendía realmente, sólo sabía que no se iría de ahí sin llevárselo consigo.

Fennekin pareció leer sus intenciones porque de la curiosidad pasó instantáneamente a una posición de ataque, siendo sorprendida por la pokébola que caía en dirección del Espurr. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su entrenadora al saber que no bastaría una simple pokébola para atraparlo pero se detuvo al escuchar que esta se cerraba. Lo había hecho, había sido fácil, demasiado fácil para ser cierto. La alzó despacio y cuando la tuvo al frente comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Trevor se había quedado congelado en su sitio sin poder hacer nada porque justamente lo que venía a evitar se había realizado.

—Fe… Fennekin, ven aquí —dijo resignado ofreciéndole sus brazos como apoyo para cargarla y ella lo aceptó algo confundida— No te acerques mucho a Serena por ahora. Hay que ir al centro pokémon a ver qué podemos hacer.

Mientras que con un brazo la sostenía, con el otro tomaba la camiseta de la chica para guiarla afuera del laberinto salvaje. Sin darse cuenta pisó al Espurr que lo hizo tropezar y este se lo quedó mirando con su cara… particular. No tenía tiempo para disculparse, debía ver al resto lo antes posible y las risas lúgubres que salían de su compañera lo incentivaban a apurar el paso. Menos mal había dejado un pequeño rastro que evitó que caminaran en círculos.

Ya en el terreno plano y abierto del jardín al pie del portón del palacio, Trevor llenó sus pulmones de aire mientras Tierno se acercaba bailando su danza de la victoria al pensar que habían llegado a tiempo.

—Trevs, menos mal que la has encontrado sana y cuerda —le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual cambió a una mueca de desconcierto al ver que cargaba al pokémon de Serena—. No me digas… ¿Llegaste demasiado tarde?

—Digamos que lo logré en el momento justo pero fui algo descuidado.

—Iré por los otros, ustedes adelántense —dijo suspirando mientras se iba en dirección contraria a buscar al resto del grupo. Ella seguía sumida en un raro estado, mirando fijamente la pokébola en sus manos y riéndose de a ratos. No era una risa jovial ni alegre… era un murmullo digno de una loca.


End file.
